Brothers
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Acima de todos os laços sanguíneos, irmãos. - AceLuffy centred - Presente de natal para Nanase Kei - SPOILERS A PARTIR DO CAPÍTULO 557 DO MANGÁ.


_**Brothers**_

_-_

_Acima de todos os laços sanguíneos, irmãos._

_-_

_Presente de natal para Nanase Kei_

_-_

"_Como posso lhe pagar, meu irmão?__  
__Como posso esperar que você me perdoe?__  
__Agarrado ao passado, derramei o seu sangue__  
__E destruí sua chance de viver."_

_Tradução de Brothers – Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

Shirohige é o primeiro a chegar com sua frota. Depois, seu avô, Garp. Ace desvia o rosto da batalha_ (da chacina)_ por um momento para encará-lo, pois não esperava vê-lo ali. Não ele.

"Jiji..."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Garp? Tem alguma reclamação sobre a minha estratégia?" Sengoku o encara com severidade, talvez até um pouco apreensivo, Ace nota.

"Não... eles são piratas. Eu não tenho pena deles."

"Bem, então..."

"Ah, cale a boca! Eu posso pelo menos ficar aqui, não posso...? Eu não tenho pena desses foras da lei." Ele se senta ao seu lado e cruza os braços como costumava fazer quando estava nervoso. Mas é mais do que isso. "Mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo da família, o que espera que eu faça?!"

O silêncio dele e um som que Ace jamais esperou ouvir de seu jii-chan. O som das lágrimas.

"Maldição, Ace!! Por que você não viveu como eu gostaria?"

Garp está chorando agora e pela primeira vez, Ace sente muito por não ter se tornado aquilo que ele queria. A dor é muito pior do que a dor da decepção de seu avô quando ele se tornou um pirata. É muito maior também do que qualquer dor que Ace já havia sentido. A dor do sofrimento.

"Jiji!"

"Se você tentar algo, não terei piedade de você, Garp!"

"Hmph! Se quisesse, já teria feito algo antes!"

Mas então sua atenção se desvia, porque agora ele está aqui. Além de seu avô, Shirohige e de todos os seus nakamas, _ele_ também está aqui. Não deveria estar, é claro, mas supostamente nenhum deles deveria estar ali também. Havia sido _seu_ erro, sua ingenuidade em achar que poderia detê-lo quando seu pai disse que não poderia com ele que o trouxera até ali para as portas da morte. Shirohige dissera que não, que ele lhe mandara atrás de Teach, e todos os seus nakamas pareciam concordar com isso, mas Ace sabia qual era a verdade. Então por que estavam ali? Por que ele, seu irmão mais novo, estava ali?

Não pedira para ser salvo por ninguém. Estava disposto a aceitar seus erros e até mesmo conformado com isso, pois um verdadeiro homem encara a morte de frente sem arrepender-se daquilo pelo qual lutou. E certamente _Fire Fist_ Ace não se arrependia de sua escolha mesmo que ela o tivesse traído de forma tão brutal. Por isso ele não se arrependia. Mas se arrependia das conseqüências, do que isso estava causando a todas as pessoas com as quais ele se importava.

Vindo do céu, de uma maneira idiota que somente ele ousaria a usar para adentrar os quartéis da marinha, está Monkey D. Luffy, seu irmão, acompanhado do bando mais estranho que Ace já viu. Molhado, sobre o risco iminente de cair no mar e se afogar, ele acena sorrindo como sempre sorri ao vê-lo. Ace não compreende – quer muito, mas não compreende – por que ele está ali.

"Luffy!"

"Ace, eu finalmente achei você! Nós estamos aqui para salvá-lo!"

_Achar?_ Por acaso ele pensa que aquilo é algum tipo de jogo do qual poderá se safar com a ajuda de Garp novamente? Não, isso não acontecerá. Sua mente divaga, mas a obrigação de irmão fala mais alto e a única coisa que realmente lhe é cara naquele momento, é saber que seu irmão está em perigo por conta de seus erros. Como pudera ser tão irresponsável e dar-se ao luxo de perder para Marshall D. Teach e ao mesmo tempo pensar que seu irmão – o irresponsável, o cabeça-oca que nunca dava ouvidos a nada que não fosse suas próprias vontades (um mal de família, Ace tinha que admitir) – não viria resgatá-lo? Quer dizer, ele faria o mesmo se fosse necessário, mas era isso que os irmãos mais velhos faziam e não os mais novos. Mesmo que não fossem verdadeiramente irmãos.

Ele, Portgas D. Ace, era filho de Gol D. Roger e não possuía nenhuma ligação parental com Luffy ou com Garp. Soubera disso desde muito cedo, desde antes de poder se preocupar com isso para precisar viver. Talvez por essa razão tivesse sido tão feliz na ilha em que vivera com seu avô e seu irmão, e também por isso podia chamá-los assim sabendo que não mentia em nenhum momento.

Luffy era realmente seu irmão, Garp era realmente seu avô e Shirohige era _realmente_ seu pai. Seria capaz de arriscar a sua vida por qualquer um deles como já havia feito tantas vezes, como havia feito com Luffy quando Smoke estava atrás dele e como havia feito por Sacchi quando Teach o matou. Porque Ace era assim, sempre inconseqüente quando se tratava de sua família. De sua querida e estimada família, mesmo que não possuísse o sangue de nenhum deles. Principalmente porque não o possuía.

**X**

_(Quando Luffy tinha três anos, Garp disse que um garoto viveria com eles. Disse que não tinham o mesmo sangue, mas que fariam parte da mesma família. Luffy não contestou a decisão de seu avô – sabia desde muito cedo o que significava contestar uma decisão de Garp – e sorriu ao ver Ace pela primeira vez. Assim como ele, Ace tinha os cabelos e os olhos negros. Podiam não ser parentes de verdade, mas Luffy, com seus pensamentos de três anos, achou que eram muito parecidos._

_ Seus passinhos pequeninos e ainda um pouco cambaleantes se desenharam na direção de Ace e ele estendeu uma das mãos para o garoto de seis anos que parecia não estar certo da decisão de Garp. _

_ "Eu me chamo Luffy. Seja bem vindo à nossa casa, aniki!"_

_ Luffy não soube dizer por que e tampouco Ace, mas gostaram um do outro desde o início. Como se ambos tivesse uma ligação muito mais forte do que aquelas estreitas pelos laços de sangue. _

_ "Sou Ace. E obrigado por me aceitar... Otooto-san." Apertou sua mão, sorrindo. Também os sorrisos eram semelhantes._

_Luffy foi o primeiro laço de Ace. E ele e Garp se tornaram sua primeira família de verdade.)_

**X**

Ele está lutando. Todos estão, mas Ace só consegue prestar atenção em seu irmãozinho derramando o próprio sangue, se levantando, lutando e sangrando novamente por sua causa. Ace não quer que nada disso aconteça, porque ele não quer que Luffy se machuque. Não se trata do orgulho ferido ou da humilhação, mas da real preocupação que tem com ele. Uma preocupação que, por mais intensa que seja para com os outros, jamais chegará a esse nível. Talvez apenas com Shirohige e Garp.

E Shirohige está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para salvá-lo, mesmo que Ace ache que não mereça tanto apreço de seu pai após errar daquela maneira tão estúpida. Agira por motivos nobres, mas isso não justificava seu fracasso. Agora, por conta disso, todos lutavam por sua causa. Por seu erro. Mas era ele quem mais lhe preocupava: Luffy. Seu irmão.

"NÃO VENHA, LUFFY!!" Ele grita a plenos pulmões, pedindo a qualquer deus que lhe escute para que tire seu irmão daquele lugar. "Eu não deveria ter que lhe dizer isso! Você é um pirata , assim como eu! Nós dois navegamos no oceano enquanto nossos corações nos guiam!" A decepção de Garp é evidente, Ace percebe, mas isso é por seu irmão e ele sabe que seu avô entenderá.

"Eu tenho minha própria aventura para viver! Eu tenho os meus companheiros e não me lembro de ter pedido para você interferir! Um fracote como você?! Tentando me salvar?! Você realmente acha que vou perdoar você por isso?! Por essa humilhação?!!! SAIA DAQUI, LUFFY!!! POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI?!!!"

Ace abaixa a cabeça, sentindo-a pesar mais do que deveria. Tudo à sua volta é caos, mas nada se compara ao sentimento que embaraça sua mente.

_Por favor, Luffy... Não permita que eu te arraste mais para essa confusão...! Esse problema é meu e não seu...!!!_

E então vem a resposta. Mais avassaladora que qualquer outra, com a fé e a coragem que somente Luffy possuía em seus próprios ideais.

"PORQUE EU SOU O SEU IRMÃO!"

Lutavam pelo mesmo objetivo com razões diferentes. Ace queria proteger Luffy a todo custo e Luffy queria salvá-lo a todo custo. A verdade é que um não sabia viver sem o outro, porque suas companhias lhe eram muito caras, mesmo que o mar fosse um lugar tão grande e não se vissem tanto quanto gostariam.

"Eu não me importo com essas regras estúpidas do mundo pirata!!!"

"Luffy, idiota..."

Ele continua avançando sobre todos os protestos. Sempre avançando, sem se importar com sua própria insegurança. Ace achava isso uma grande estupidez, até mesmo maior do que a que ele havia cometido tendo parado lá.

"ACE! EU VOU SALVAR VOCÊ MESMO QUE ISSO ME MATE!!! NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ DIGA!!!"

As palavras dele flutuam no ar, ganham forma e atingem Ace com o poder de uma bofetada. Ele não sabe o que responder.

**X**

_ (Estavam os dois na adega de Garp enquanto o velhote não estava à vista. Não porque gostassem de beber, nem mesmo por vingança por Garp ter exagerado demais no treinamento daquele dia. Mas Luffy havia insistido tanto para que fossem lá que Ace acabou cedendo, mesmo sob o perigo de serem pegos ali. De qualquer forma, estariam juntos nessa._

_ "Por que exatamente estamos aqui, Luffy?"_

_ "Para pegar uma bebida do jii-chan."_

_ As sobrancelhas de Ace se arquearam tanto quanto era possível. Ele tinha oito anos e Luffy cinco, não fazia muito sentido quererem beber. Além disso, já havia ficado bêbado uma vez e havia levado uma surra de Garp por isso. Não que Luffy precisasse saber de pequenos detalhes._

_ "Você sabia? Se você trocar bebidas, você pode formar um laço de irmandade!"_

_ Saindo da adega, Luffy serviu-os e trocaram as bebidas._

_ "A partir de hoje, nós dois somos irmãos!!"_

_ Contaram até três e beberam juntos o sakê, fazendo careta. Um tentava mostrar ao outro que não se importava com o gosto ruim, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu convincente._

_ "Seremos irmãos pra sempre, Luffy." Ace sorriu e lhe bagunçou os cabelos, notando que o irmão parecia um pouco zonzo pela bebida._

_ "ACE! LUFFY! ONDE ESTÁ O MEU SAKÊ?!"_

_ Os dois se entreolharam com uma expressão que beirava o terror._

_ "Ops." Disseram em uníssono, quando Garp os pegou em flagrante._

"_SEUS PESTINHAS, TREINAMENTO DOBRADO AMANHÃ!"_

"_NÃÃÃÃO!"_

_Mas, internamente, ambos sorriam, pois sabiam que o castigo valeria à pena.)_

**X**

Um mar de chamas se alastrava à sua frente e logo era congelado pelo Almirante Aokiji. A batalha se resumia à destruição e perda, pois nenhum dos dois lados parecia disposto a ceder. Ace jamais imaginara que sua execução geraria uma guerra dentro do quartel da Marinha e também jamais desejara que isso acontecesse. Simplesmente não sabia o que sentir, mas o único sentimento que parecia aflorar em seu peito era a conformidade. Contanto que todos os seus companheiros e seu irmão – principalmente ele – ficassem bem, não se importava com seu próprio destino. Dissera isso a Garp, mesmo imaginando a dor que seu avô deveria sentir ao ouvir essas palavras.

Ele não quer morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer mais acompanhar esta batalha que talvez seja a mais sangrenta de toda a história dos piratas. Já não agüenta mais ver como seu irmão sofre, como se machuca e como segue em frente mesmo assim. Então, quando dizem a Sengoku que tudo está preparado, ele não se sente mal, apenas decepcionado por tudo o que causou.

Os pacifistas surgem em seu campo de visão, destruindo tudo o que encontrem pela frente e Ace sente as lâminas das espadas tocarem seu pescoço como no passado fizeram com Roger, seu pai biológico. Outra vez, seu olhar se foca em Luffy. Ele parece obstinado a alcançá-lo, ignorando inimigos que não o ignoram apenas para ser mais rápido.

Mas sua atenção é desviada junto com a de todos quando um de seus próprios aliados, Squardo, o atinge. Por sua culpa novamente. Por Ace ser filho de quem é, Shirohige está ferido. Ele, o homem mais forte do mundo, ferido por um de seus próprios companheiros. E não importa o que digam ou façam, ele jamais trairia seus filhos, Ace tem total ciência disso. E finalmente, mostrando seu poder, ele destrói a parede de gelo que impedia quem quisesse de fugir, mas são suas palavras que marcam. Elas é que decidem quem deve ou não seguir em frente.

"AQUELES QUE QUISEREM ME SEGUIR ESTEJAM PRONTOS PARA DAREM SUAS VIDAS!!!"

E ele parte para a batalha junto com os outros, nervoso como Ace nunca o vira até então. Mas novamente, sua atenção é desviada para Luffy, que continua avançando em sua direção. Ace quer pedir para ele parar novamente, mas não encontra forças para isso. É como se ver Shirohige partir para a batalha tivesse lhe dado um novo fôlego para suportar aquilo. Sentia ódio de si mesmo por ser a causa de tudo isso, por não poder fazer nada além de assistir.

E mais uma vez, em um ato inconseqüente, Luffy avança, ficando de frente para os três almirantes. Ace sabe que não há chances para ele vencer e sente que quer livrar-se das algemas a todo o custo e destruir qualquer um que ouse a tocar em seu irmão.

"Luffy!"

Ele brada, luta, cai e se levanta. Segue em frente, disposto a arriscar a própria vida como já havia dito, não pensando em como Ace vai se sentir se ele morrer.

_(Mas como ele se sentiria se perdesse o irmão mais velho? Bem, não seria agradável e ele ficaria sozinho no mundo. Ainda teria seu avô, mas os laços que unem um irmão são muito diferentes daqueles que nos unem a outros parentes. Não é algo comparável, e mesmo que fosse, não haveria a cumplicidade que se há entre irmãos. Não haveria como, porque não poderiam compartilhar sonhos. Podia-se amar igualmente, mas jamais ter os mesmos laços)_

"Prossigam!" Sengoku ordena.

"Sim senhor!"

As lâminas tocam seu pescoço novamente. Ace sente que a hora é agora e abaixa o rosto, incapaz de olhar para o próprio irmão.

"ACE!"

Uma onda de energia faz com que os dois marinheiros voem longe e todos olham em volta, buscando a causa daquilo. Crocodile está lá, prostrado na frente da plataforma de execução. Junto dele, avança toda a frota de Shirohige pronto para defendê-lo. Oars, em um último ato de heroísmo, lança o Moby Dick através das grandes paredes.

"Pai!"

"Shirohige!"

"Ace! Sua cabeça ainda está onde deveria?"

Sob a plataforma, todos avançam na sua direção. Luffy aproveita a oportunidade e corre entre as pessoas, visando somente Ace. Não há nada que impeça sua determinação. Nada que possa fazer extinguir o amor que tem por seu irmão. Ace sente isso. Também sente a dor que se espalha pelo corpo de Luffy, como se tivessem entrado em sintonia, como se fossem um só.

E quando aquela luz de Kizaru trespassa Luffy, Ace sente vontade de gritar pelo irmão. Escuta ele chamando seu nome baixo, já sem forças para continuar e vê seu pai o segurando, como se também Luffy fosse um de seus filhos.

_(E pensando bem, Ace acha que ele seria um ótimo pirata no bando do Shirohige. Não seria ótimo poder estar ao lado de seu irmão novamente? Ace acha que sim. Mas ele sabe que Luffy jamais desistiria de seus sonhos, assim como ele próprio não desistiu dos seus)_

Quando Shirohige o larga, Ace olha na sua direção. O estado de Luffy não podia ser mais lastimável e uma vez mais, Portgas D. Ace força a se lembrar que a culpa é sua por isso. E então, quando desvia o olhar e vê Marco avançar em sua direção na forma da ave Phoenix, Garp finalmente se ergue e o atinge com um soco.

"Jii-chan..." Ace murmura, incrédulo.

Mas afinal, Monkey D. Garp é um marinheiro, não é? Mais do que isso, é um vice-almirante – e pelo seu poder, Ace tem certeza de que ele podia ser muito mais. Então qual é a surpresa de vê-lo lutar?

"Fedelhos! Se querem ir além deste ponto, terão que passar pelo meu cadáver!"

Ele ainda é como Ace se lembra. E não mudará nunca.

**X**

_(Aos dez anos, o que Ace mais gostava de fazer quando fugia dos duros treinamentos de Garp, era olhar o mar. Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que imaginar-se em uma aventura por essa imensidão azul e Luffy parecia compartilhar de seus pensamentos, pois também desejava aventurar-se no mar._

_ Nesses momentos, gostavam de ficar em silêncio, pois sentiam que assim, sua ligação ia muito além das conversas. Era como se pudessem ler a mente um do outro. Geralmente quando não dormiam, se entreolhavam e sorriam, mas naquele dia, Ace estava sozinho. Ultimamente, Luffy andava animado com a visita de piratas de verdade na cidade – tanto que, para impressionar o líder do bando, havia feito uma cicatriz no próprio rosto, mas mesmo assim não pôde entrar na tripulação –, mas Ace não se sentia muito inclinado a vê-los, pois sabia que sua vontade de ir para o mar apenas aumentaria._

_ Adormecera pouco depois e acordara com os berros de Luffy, que vinha da cidade. Tinha sobre a cabeça, um chapéu de palha e nos lábios o sorriso mais bonito que Ace veria em toda sua vida._

_ "Aceee! Olha só o que o Shanks me deixou de presente! Eu prometi a ele que quando me tornasse um pirata de verdade, o encontraria no mar e devolveria o chapéu a ele!"_

_ "Shanks, eh? Parece que está muito animado com isso, Luffy."_

_ "Decidi que me tornarei o Rei dos Piratas! E você, Ace?"_

_ "Ainda não sei. Só sei que quero ir para o mar." Sorriu. "E esse chapéu ainda é grande demais para você!" Ace tirou-o e ficou de pé, de modo que Luffy não pudesse alcançá-lo._

_ "Me devolve! Me devolve ele, Ace!" Lutando contra a força do irmão mais velho, Luffy tentava alcançar o chapéu a todo custo. _

_ Mas, para a surpresa e de Ace e de Garp que se aproximava, o braço de Luffy esticou-se e ele tomou o chapéu de palha do irmão, colocando-o na própria cabeça._

_ "Mas o quê?"_

_ "É a Gomu Gomu no Mi! Agora sou um homem borracha!" Gabou-se Luffy, abrindo um largo sorriso._

_ "Então vocês estão aí." Os olhos de Garp brilhavam de fúria. _

_ "J-jii-chan!" Luffy parou ao lado de Ace, o chapéu lhe cobrindo os olhos. "E-eu.."_

_ "O treino de vocês será triplicado essa noite por terem fugido! E Luffy terá uma sessão extra por envolver-se com piratas! Já disse que os dois serão marinheiros como o avô!"_

_ "C -corre!" Ace bradou, puxando Luffy pelo braço para fugirem do avô._

_ "Não adianta fugirem de mim, pestinhas!" _

_ Sete anos depois, seu neto mais velho partia para o mar; dez anos depois, o mais novo seguia seus passos.)_

**X**

Tudo parece tão doloroso. Ace apóia a cabeça sobre o chão, os olhos muito apertados enquanto escuta os sons da batalha.

"Alguma coisa errada, _Fire Fist_?" Sengoku pergunta e Garp olha para cima, mas Ace divaga em lembranças do tempo em que queria saber sobre Roger e ninguém lhe dizia nada.

Lembra-se de como Garp foi até ele e de como perguntou a seu avô se ele achava que devia ter nascido. E se lembra principalmente da resposta dele, tão calma e serena, e tão diferente do ar sempre brincalhão que ele tinha quando ia visitá-lo.

_'Esse tipo de coisa... só se descobre vivendo.'_

Essas palavras se refletem agora, nesse momento tão crucial, tão importante.

"Eu estou sendo repugnante! Ugh.. eu... Acabei estragando tudo! E numa hora dessas, quando meu pai... meu irmãozinho... meus nakamas...! Todos eles derramando seu sangue, caindo ao meu redor...!!! Por que eu estou tão feliz... ao ponto de as lágrimas não pararem de cair?!!! Por que de repente... eu quero viver?!!!"

Garp desvia os olhos, como se não suportasse mais isso. Ace sente que apesar de tudo, não pode deixar de lado a felicidade por saber que todos eles estão ao seu lado, mesmo depois

E tudo acontece muito rápido. Shirohige sendo atingido, Marco e Jos caindo quando tentam ir ao seu auxílio ao mesmo tempo que Luffy se ergue. E ele grita, grita mais alto do que todos, sobrepujando-os com sua voz.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Luffy..."

Ace o encara, seus olhos arregalados fixos em seu único irmão, o irmão que tanto ama e que amará para sempre. O irmão que também sempre o amará apesar de seus erros. Aquele é o instante em que Ace decide que lutará com todas as suas forças e que não se entregará. Ele não pode morrer. Ou tudo o que aconteceu até agora será em vão. Então ele lutará. Por seu pai, por seus nakamas, mas acima de tudo, por seu querido irmão.

* * *

**N/A:**

SIM, EU ACABEI! Sinto que depois de tanto tempo, finalmente poderei descansar meus dedinhos! Ah, espera, ainda falta uma fic pra fazer. Enfim!

Quando comecei essa fic, não estava certa de que rumo iria tomar. Comecei a me desesperar, pensando se devia ou não dar um fim à batalha, mas acabei decidindo que era melhor parar onde o mangá tinha parado pra não criar confusão pra quem lesse a fic depois – se é que alguém vai mesmo ler.

A fic , inicialmente, foi projetada sobre a letra que tem lá no começo. Apesar de ter um capítulo com o mesmo nome, eu comecei me baseando nela. Há muitas citações do mangá e a fic não é exclusivamente centrada na relação do Luffy com o Ace, embora devesse ser. Como eu centrei no Ace e não no Luffy, eu também coloquei como ele se sentia a respeito do Garp e do Shirohige, porque eu acho que a relação dele com os dois é muito bonita, sobretudo depois que eu descobri que o Ace não é, de fato, neto do Garp e irmão do Luffy.

Isso mexeu tanto comigo que tive de fazer uma fic. E como eu e a Nana decidimos trocar presentes de natal, resolvi fazer com esse tema que já estava me tomando o sono. As partes que aparecem em itálico e em parênteses entre as cenas, são lembranças do Ace e do Luffy. Eu não sei com que idade eles passaram a viver juntos, mas eu chutei na maior cara de pau já que não achei no mangá, embora desconfie que tenha deixado algo passar batido.

De qualquer forma, adorei escrever a fanfic e espero que vocês gostem dela também!

Nana essa é pra você, e espero ter te surpreendido tanto quanto no ano passado. Feliz natal, nakama (L)

Feliz natal pra quem ler também e deixar review 8D

_**Que tal reviews para me fazer ter um bom natal?**_


End file.
